(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrenches and is directed more particularly to a wrench for turning handles of valves located underground, as in water or gas lines.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Valves disposed underground often are left unattended for years at a time and become difficult to open or close when the need arises. Because of the location, often at the bottom of a hole dug to gain access to the valve, it is difficult to bring leverage to bear on the valve handle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,719, issued May 3, 1927, to Claud Callison, illustrates the use of a gear box in a wrench. The effectiveness of such torque wrenches may be further increased by the use of a power means to supply the input of with a valve handle engaging socket disposed on the free end of the shank portion of the T-shaped bar. The shank is long enough to permit the socket to be positioned on the valve handle while positioning the bar handle at an appropriate height for manual manipulation. Further, it is known to aid the exercise by having in the valve turning tool a gear box which increases the torque applied to the valve handle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,719, issued May 3, 1927, to Claud Callison, illustrates the use of a gear box in a wrench. The effectiveness of such torque wrenches may be further increased by the use of a power means to supply the input of the torque gear box, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,962, issued Dec. 12, 1989 to Ronald L. Summers.
Such wrenches usually do not have means for holding the gear box securely in a stationary position while the wrench handle is turned. It is known to provide torquing lug wrenches for loosening and tightening automotive wheel nuts, with means to prevent rotation of the tool. Such provision is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,964, issued Nov. 23, 1976, to M. Wayne Osmond, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,297, issued Jun. 30, 1992, to Dawn Bai, et al. Such devices comprise an arm extending radially from the wrench and adapted to engage the ground adjacent the affected wheel to prevent rotation of the tool. Such devices are inappropriate for the wrenches of the type used for underground valves.
Another problem encountered in the use of wrenches for underground valves results from the fact that the terrain above the valve may not be level, making it difficult to manually restrain the gear box while at the same time turning the handle of the tool.